Call of Cthulhu
Character Name Episode 1 A ragtag group of investigators who barely know eachother venture into the forests of Maine to find a missing girl. Things take a turn for the worse when Nutter Butter goes off the trail and is mauled to death by a bear. Slowly, the group loses their minds within the woods, having strange dreams, eventually leading up to an encounter with the Great Old One, Gla'aki. The remaining investigators are killed and turned into undead servants of Gla'aki Episode 2 A new group of investigators forms at Arkham University, and investigate the Wolfman of Coldwater Falls, Harlan Dupree. After meeting the wolfman, they investigate the town. One Investigator, Ellis Dee, finds a strange symbol in Dupree's home. The line of clues leads the group to the town's cemetary, where they meet the caretaker, Tobias Lurtz. The investigators are immediately suspicous of Lurtz, and he leads them to the fallen tree on the edge of the cemetary, with a massive hole. A ghoul crawls from the hole and attacks the party. The investigators make quick work of the ghoul, but Lurtz is able to cast some strange spell on one of the investigators, and escape into the hole. The party leaves and later returns to find a system of tunnels underground. They are scared off by sounds coming from the tunnels. They leave the town and never look back. Weeks later, they read in the newspaper that the town has been destroyed. Emmet, one of the investigators, returns home to a strange sensation of being watched. Episode 3 The Investigators are sent to the small fishing village of Sharmouth to investigate a strange case of insanity. Before departing, they do research into the strange symbol found in Coldwater Falls, finding a copy of Cultes Des Goules. Both Ellis and Emmet read from the book, gaining insight into the strange phenomena witnessed at Coldwater Falls. They quickly discover that the town is afflicted by some strange mist. After spending some time in the mist, they continue investigating the town, they retire to the hotel. Emmet is attacked by a strange, dog-like creature which seemed to jump at him through the corner of the room. He manages to fight it off singlehandedly, and walks through the mist to the hospital for treatment. The next day, the investigators attend the church service. With Emmet believing he sees a green flame on the candles. After a conflict with the priest the investigators remain in the church after the rest of the town leaves. They discover that there is something deep underneath the church, accessible through the sewers. After the party gains access, they make their way through the sewers, encountering a mass of black ooze, filled with eyes, forming and unforming. Emmet attempts to fight it off, using his own life to power strange magic. The rest of the party runs, encountering the creature that attacked Emmet in his hotel room. Emmet gives his life to destroy the strange creature, while the rest of the party slays the dog-like creature. They find Emmets corpse, destroyed from the magic he used. The party leaves Sharmouth, and return to Arkham. They read the newspaper, and find that the town of Sharmouth has burned to the ground, with some witnesses saying they saw a massive green flame.